


I Just Slid My Dick Down Your Throat And You Thanked Me For It

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Rick Grimes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Negan's plan is to take Daryl but Rick begs him not to take her boyfriend so he takes one of the woman instead.





	I Just Slid My Dick Down Your Throat And You Thanked Me For It

Negan: Dwight, load him up.

Riki: No! Please!

Dwight stop in mid air to grab Daryl and Negan frown.

Rikk: Please! Don't! He's my boyfriend! I'm begging you! Take me!

Negan lean down towards her with a smile and a sigh finally understanding why Riki's eye was on the man all the night before and why she was so worried and scared when he punched Negan.

Negan: Sweetheart... What else do you have to offer me?

Riki: Take me, please.

Negan rub his fingers through Riki's hair and Daryl try to jump up only to be pushed back down.

Negan: Riki, believe me as much as I would love to take a nice and long test drive on that ass of yours till you can't breath and pass out I am gonna have to pass, because you need to be around when I come back in a week to get half my shit.

Riki: Please, take me or somebody else.

I don't care, just don't take my boyfriend.

Negan: Wow! I have never seen a female as strong as you so eager to be fucked on your back. But you need to release all of that stress that is just built up inside of you. Believe me I know. But... You telling me to take you instead of him, is a sign that you got guts But, throwing the rest of your men and woman out there to be taken like they're a piece meat hanging over a tiger's month, now that is a sign of weakness Riki. You really just dissapponted me and for that, well somebody's gotta fuckinh pay!

He stand up and Riki's heart beats faster than it ever has in her life as he walks towards Arron.

Negan: This is going to be fun!

He raise the bat high above his head and before it can crush Arron's skull a hand grab the bat. Negan looks beside and a very sacred Riki is gripping Lucille.

Negan: Let go of her.

Riki: Not if you're going to kill him.

Negan shove her and tries to hit Arron again only to be tackled by Daryl.

The two of them starts to beat Negan and the Saviors just watch.

Negan: Simon! Simon!

Simon: Enough!

Simon grab Riki and Dwight grab Daryl and he is about to shove him in the back of the van when Negan whistle and point at the four woman.

Negan: Choose one Riki.

Riki: No!

Negan: Excuse me?

Riki: W-- why can't it be enough? You've killed two of my people and just almost made me cut my son's arm off and you're taking my boyfriend. Just let enough be enough Negan!

The bat is slammed down on the ground beside her, making her scream and Daryl get ready to fight to protect his leader/lover.

Negan: How about you just let enough be enough Riki. You and your lover just attacked me and for that I should be killing two more men. But am I doing that no because I am a very reasonable man. So you choose Riki I mean after all it's your crew right? So choose. I take two woman and your boyfriend or I kill two more of your men and force you to cut off your son's left arm. You got five seconds Riki.

Riki: You don't have to--

Negan: Five seconds is up! Now, all of these woman is sexy as shit! I can't decide who to take and who not to take. So you choose Riki or I will take all four of them.

Riki doesn't wanna give non of her friends up but if she don't Carl is going to loose his left arm and he has been through too much already.

Riki: Rosita and Sasha.

Riki smile a little as the three of them are shoved into the back of the van. Daryl, Sasha and Rosita are all strong and they are together. It's like she told her best friend Maggie yesterday in the RV, it's always been all of them. Everything they've done they've done together. They got to where they are right now together and they're still there. As long as it's all of them they can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make one where Riki kills Joe to save Carl. Tell me down in the comments if you would be interested in reading that.


End file.
